Beethoven's Birthday
by Xanthophlobic
Summary: Just a short oneshot about Beethoven's Birthday, with Lucy and Schroeder. [[Happy Beethvoen's Birthday, everyone! :D And sorry about the cut-off cover image.]]


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Happy Beethoven's Birthday, everyone! :D (Lucy and Schroeder are 11. This is set in 2014. And yes, this is loosely connected to my other story, 'Cookies'. ;P)

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of these characters from Peanuts. They are all from various comic strips. They are not my creation – they were created by Charles M. Schulz.

* * *

_Knock, knock, knockity-knock._

"I'll get it!" Schroeder yelled, his speech slurred. He had only just started brushing his teeth. He walked out of the bathroom, and glanced at the large pendulum clock behind him. It was 7:47am.

who would be knocking on the door at this hour?  
There was only one person that came to mind.

Schroeder opened the door, obviously expecting none other than Lucy to come in. She smiled, and was holding a tray of cupcakes. She was wearing her usual blue dress, with black shoes.  
As far as Schroeder knew, Lucy was not a morning person. He also knew that Lucy didn't bake food very often. So why, today of all days, had she decided to walk over to Schroeder's house at 7:47am with cupcakes in her hand?

"Hiya, Schroeder!"

Schroeder rubbed his eyes, still a little confused and slightly irritated. "Mornin', Lucy. Why are you here?"

She grinned. "I decided to wake up and prepare extra early for the event we have today!"

Schroeder raised eyes his eyebrow quizzically. "What event?" He asked groggily.

Lucy frowned. "You couldn't have forgotten?"

They stared at each other in silence for half a minute.

"It's Beethoven's Birthday!"

Schroeder half-squinted in uncertainty, then his eyes widened. "WHAT?!"

"DON'T TELL ME YOU FORGOT, YOU BLOCKHEAD!" Lucy yelled.

"I… I can't believe it…" He sat down in shock. "I've forgotten again!" Schroeder broke up in tears.

Lucy stepped back, not quite knowing what to do.

She sat down next to Schroeder, and slowly put her arm around him. _Is this what people are meant to do?_ She wondered.

"It-it's okay, Schroeder… we can still celebrate! I brought cupcakes!" She said, trying to cheer him up.

He sniffed. "Thanks, Lucy…"

"Did you not prepare at all in the last few weeks?"

He thought for a moment. "I… I think I have Charlie Brown's cookies in the refrigerator…"

"Great! Let's go get them!"

...**...**

_E, D sharp, E, D sharp, E, B, D, C, A… _Schroeder knew Beethoven's Fur Elise off-by-heart, and thought every note in his mind when he played.

When he finished, the people around him clapped. Lucy, Charlie Brown, Linus, Freida… Snoopy stopped dancing and bowed.

"That was fantastic, Schroeder!"

"Great work, Schroeder!"

"Awesome music, Schroeder!"

Schroeder smiled as he walked to the kitchen and brought in the tray of cookies and cupcakes. He put on Beethoven's Ninth Symphony, and chatted with the rest of the group.

He smiled at Lucy, who blushed lightly and smiled back. _If it wasn't for her, no-one would've came for this wondrous occasion…_ he thought, grinning.

Sitting down, he starting talking to Charlie Brown and Linus about the music of Beethoven.

…**…**

Schroeder vacuumed the crumbs off the floor, while Lucy stacked the trays.

"Thank you so much, Lucy." He told her.

She blushed lightly again. "I-it was no problem, Schroeder." She stuttered.

"Nevertheless, if it wasn't for you, I would probably be humiliated for forgetting Beethoven's Birthday." He said.

"Well… you better remember it next year, you blockhead!"

Schroeder smiled. "I hope I do, Lucy."

As they finished cleaning up, Schroeder opened the door for Lucy. He looked at the large pendulum clock that was outside the door of the bathroom. It was 7:48pm.

"Wow, Lucy! You've been near me for more than twelve hours! I think that's a new record!" He said, jokingly.

Lucy giggled. "I… it might be, Schroeder." Lucy quickly pecked Schroeder on the cheek, and walked out the door. "See you at school tomorrow, Schroeder!"

He closed the door, and Schroeder was left silently smiling to himself.


End file.
